From Russia With No Love
by LA Calleigh
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio are kidnapped by the Russians. Will what they are forced to do bring out their true feelings? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

From Russia With No Love

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. This definitely was NOT her bedroom. Last night she'd gone to bed in a soft warm bed, with her down comforter pulled up around her neck. Now she was lying on a cold dirt floor, handcuffed to a chain that was attached to the wall. Someone had pulled oversized sweats over her pajamas. She had no clue when or how she had gotten here, but she knew she was in trouble, and had to get out of here before her captor returned. She pulled a few times on the chain and realized it was futile. It was attached securely. Suddenly the door opened and a woman entered the room. She spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Are you ready for some breakfast, little one?"

What did she think this was, a five star hotel? "Breakfast? Yes, in my OWN house, in my OWN kitchen!"

"All in good time, my dear. I've brought you some coffee, eggs, waffles and fruit, since I didn't know your tastes. You should have some company by lunch. We wouldn't want you to be lonely." The woman placed the tray on a table and moved it closer to Calleigh. "Now, are you going to be a good girl so you can sit and eat on a chair, or do I make you eat on the floor?"

Calleigh stood and backed up into the wall. Summoning all the manners she was taught as a child, she smiled at the woman. "Everything looks delicious, thank you." The woman moved the table and placed a chair in front of Calleigh.

"I'll be back for the dishes later."

Calleigh looked at the tray and noticed that she was given a plastic fork only. The food smelled good, and she said a quick prayer, hoping that she wasn't being drugged. Her thoughts drifted back to what the woman said. She'd have company by lunch. She had no clue what that meant. She finished her meal and began to feel very sleepy. As she tried to stand, her legs felt like lead, so she let her body drop to the floor and promptly fell asleep.

She awoke sometime later to the sound of a scuffle in the room. Her hand immediately tried to reach for her gun, forgetting that she was handcuffed. While she had been sleeping, a double bed had been brought into the room, and there was now a figure sitting on the side of it with a canvas bag over his head. His hands were tied behind his back, making it impossible to take the bag off. Calleigh moved slowly toward the man, and found she was able to reach him. She touched his shoulder softly. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." As she reached up to take off the hood, the person spoke one word:

"Calleigh."

She pulled the hood off and gasped audibly. "Horatio! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I guess I found you. I went by your house today, found the door opened and the insides ransacked. I got my kit and started processing it, when someone hit me in the head and brought me here. Do you have any clue as to where 'here' is?"

"No, not a clue. There's a very sweet woman who serves the meals. My breakfast was drugged, I'm not sure if she was the one that did it. She has a very thick Russian accent."

"The men that put me in here had the same accent."

"So are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She looked at Horatio, nodding.

"Ivan." They said together.

As if on cue, the evil Ivan entered the room. "Yes, yes, it's me. I'm sure you both are wondering why you are my guests."

"Guests? This is how you treat your guests? You kidnap them out of their homes and drug them…chain them to the wall and make them sleep on a cold dirt floor? I'd hate to see how you treat people you DON'T like!" She pulled on her chains and kicked dirt at him.

"Calleigh…" Horatio warned softly.

Ivan laughed. "My dear Calleigh that is exactly what you get to see. You see, your boyfriend, Eric is actually my son. He needs to be taught a lesson about how to listen and respect his father."

"Eric is NOT my boyfriend!"

"That's not his story. So this is how it's going to go from now on. Many years ago, Eric's mother took something from me…my son…and now he refuses to acknowledge me as his father. Now it's MY turn to take something from him, make him feel the sting of betrayal."

Horatio's eyes grew dark. "Don't you touch her!"

"Oh, it's not my intention to lay a finger on Ms. Duquesne. It IS my intention, however to make sure that my son can never lay a finger on her either."

Calleigh was confused. She looked at Horatio with pure terror in her eyes. She was sure this madman meant to kill her. She took a deep breath and looked back at Ivan. "So what's your plan, then? You seem to know everything."

"You and Lt. Caine are to be married."

"You can't force us to do that!"

Ivan pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Horatio's head. "NOW do you want to marry him?"

"Oh, my God, no, I mean yes, Ivan, please don't hurt him!" Ivan pulled back the hammer of the pistol. "All right, I'll do anything you ask, as long as you don't hurt Horatio." She felt the unfamiliar sting of tears forming in her eyes

"It's all right, Calleigh, you don't have to do this."

Ivan laughed again and placed the gun against Calleigh's temple. "How about now, Caine?"

"Fine." Horatio gritted his teeth and glared at his captor.

Ivan lowered the gun. "Good, that's what I thought. I'll be back in a bit with some papers for the two of you to sign. I'll leave you to celebrate your…engagement." He laughed as he left the room.

Horatio looked at Calleigh with twinkling eyes. "Hey, I'm not that bad of a catch!" He was trying to make light of the situation, he knew she was terrified. "We can always get the marriage annulled as soon as we get out of here."

"What if we don't get out of here?"

"I'm trying not to think about that, Calleigh. Now, what's this about you being Eric's girlfriend?" He smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. He knew she was trying to put on a brave front for him, but she must be terrified.

"Oh, he's been dropping hints that he wants more than friendship as far back as when I was with Jake. When his therapist was killed and we had to read the files, I accidentally read his. I didn't know it was his until I saw my name in it."

"What did you think about it?"

"He's a good friend, Horatio. I trust him with my life, but I'm not in love with him. I feel bad that I don't have the same feelings for him, but I love someone else. The thing is, that person doesn't feel the same way about me, so I know exactly how Eric feels." She chewed on her bottom lip a bit and turned her face away.

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same way? Have you told him how you feel?"

"No, the timing's never right, and, well, it's complicated."

"Calleigh…" He leaned over so their shoulders were touching. "It's all right. I know just how you feel. There's a beautiful woman that I've been in love with for years, and I just never feel that I deserve her."

"When we get out of here, you should tell her."

"When we get out of here, you'll be my wife, and I won't have to tell her."

"What?"

"It's you, Calleigh. I know all about the timing thing…"

"Horatio, if they know, they won't…I mean, they're trying to hurt us by making us get married."

"Then we keep it quiet and act like we don't want it. Shhh, the door's opening."

Ivan walked in with several people, one of them the woman from breakfast. "So, who is ready for a wedding?" He opened his jacket, revealing his gun. "The ceremony will be in Russian, since the priest speaks no English. I will tell you what to say. We can't have the good priest know he's marrying you against your will, now, can we? I'm going to unlock your handcuffs now, but when the priest comes in, there will be armed guards outside the door."

The ceremony was quick, and as promised, Ivan fed the responses to Calleigh and Horatio. "That's it. Let me see you kiss your bride, Horatio…and make it look good for the priest!"

Horatio kissed Calleigh for all he was worth, almost leaving her weak in the knees. The priest smiled and patted them both on the shoulders before leaving the room.

Ivan stared at the newlyweds with an evil grin. "Now the fun begins. First, Eric's girlfriend and boss have betrayed him by running off and getting married. The next part is even more fun…so much fun I wish I could watch, but I need to be off." A small refrigerator was brought into the room. "Alex is setting you up a refrigerator. There is food and water inside for about a week. After we are safely out of the country, we will call Miami-Dade PD and give them your location. Oh, the fun part. You notice you are still un tied, and I have provided a nice, cozy bed for you. Magda will stay in the room until Calleigh has taken off her clothes, then will take the clothes to the next room. Calleigh, you will then climb into the bed, unless you want Alex to see you naked. Alex will come in and take Horatio's clothes from the room."

Horatio was livid. "You can't do that! You can't expect her to stay in here with me with no clothes for several days!"

"Why not? She's your wife. You are now on your honeymoon. Oh, yes, and if you are thinking about dissolving this marriage as soon as you're free…think again. I expect baby news within six months. To the world, you will appear as a happy couple, madly in love."

"What?"

"I'm doing you a favor, Caine. I'm letting you live with a beautiful woman for the rest of your life. It may cost you the respect and loyalty of one of your CSI team, or maybe all of them, but that's the price to be paid for crossing me in the first place." He slammed the door leaving Magda and Alex behind.

Magda approached Calleigh and offered to help her with her clothing. Calleigh looked over her shoulder where Alex stood leering at her. "Not until he leaves the room." Magda nodded at the door and the big man left with an angry scowl. Horatio faced the wall until Calleigh was undressed and covered up in the bed. Magda carefully folded her clothes and headed for the door.

These will be right outside when you get ready to leave. She smiled at Calleigh and quickly left the room. "I swear, Horatio, that woman seems to think we're on Club Med or something. When she served me my breakfast I was still chained to the wall!"

Horatio started toward the bed when the door opened. "Clothes, Caine!" Alex bellowed at him. He glanced over at Calleigh, who pulled the sheets up around her neck and turned away from him. Horatio slowly began removing his clothing and tossed it at the burly bodyguard. He wadded the clothing up in a ball and hurried to the door. "Have fun, you two." He shot one last look at Calleigh and licked his lips. "If you're not in the mood, Caine, I'd be happy to take your place."

"You are not touching my wife!" Horatio growled. He surprised himself with the amount of possessiveness in his voice. They had only been married a few minutes, but Calleigh was now his, and he intended to take those vows seriously. As Alex left the room, they heard the lock turn. He moved toward the bed and sat down on the top of the blankets. "I can sleep on top of the covers if you're uncomfortable, Calleigh."

"Aren't you sweet? Always the gentleman. No, I'd rather you just hold me. I'm really scared, Horatio. I really thought he was going to kill one of us."

"I think that's still a possibility, Sweetheart." He moved under the covers and gathered her in his arms, stifling a moan. He had underestimated how good it would feel holding her skin on skin. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

From Russia With No Love

Chapter Two

A/N I'd like to thank my Beta and motivator, Red. This chapter's for you, my friend!

Horatio woke early, with Calleigh still wrapped in his arms. He attempted to pull a sheet off of himself to wrap around him, but she had rolled herself in the covers overnight. He made sure she was still sleeping before climbing out of the bed to make some coffee. One thing he had learned over the years was that she really didn't function too well without her morning jolt. He silently thanked Magda for providing a full sized coffee maker and some decent coffee. None of that Cuban crap that Eric kept bringing into the break room. Smelled good, but tasted like crap. He put the coffee on to brew, and then leaned over to see what was stocked in the small refrigerator that Ivan had provided them. Crackers, cheese, fruit, meats and wine…several bottles of it. They must have looked in Calleigh's kitchen, because several of the items mirrored her own refrigerator. Juice, bagels, cream cheese, bread, peanut butter and jelly. Calleigh chose this particular moment to wake up. She had to stifle a giggle…there was the man of her dreams, naked and bending over not 5 feet from her. She decided to just close her eyes and try to go back to sleep, but the smell of coffee had her body on full wake up mode.

He climbed back into bed and drew her close again. "I know you're awake, you can open your eyes now."

He always knew what she was thinking. "I smelled the coffee. You are wonderful."

"Well, it's my first day as your husband; I wanted to make a good impression." She erupted into giggles at his comment. "Just how long were you awake?" He ran his finger down her side, knowing how ticklish she was.

"Long enough, Horatio. That is a sight that will be burned into my retinas for the rest of my life!"

"Well, considering they expect us to stay together, that's a good thing I guess."

"A very good thing, and yes, you did make a good impression." She turned in his arms, facing him. "Thank you." She kissed him softly, testing the waters. "So what did the leave us for breakfast?"

"They actually left us a nice selection of food. It looks like they raided your refrigerator, but it's all unopened. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Then give me one of the sheets and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Stand up and let me wrap you, so you don't trip. Don't look at me like that. After what I saw this morning, a second look isn't going to hurt you." She pulled the sheet off the bed and folded it in half, and then wrapped around his waist, tucking it in. "There, how's that?" She giggled. "I should have made it go clear up to your shoulder; you could look like you're going to a toga party."

"Been to many of those, Calleigh?"

"Good Lord, no. I've just seen Animal House one too many times."

"That's one I've never seen."

"Well, if we get out of here, we'll pop some popcorn and watch it together. Just, when Belushi yells "FOOD FIGHT!" you don't get to throw food at me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He put together a plate of food and placed in on the table. She started to get out of bed, but he stopped her. "Stay right there. Ivan may have started this as a punishment for us, but we aren't going to let him win, are we? I plan to feed my beautiful wife breakfast in bed for our first morning together. How does that sound?" She smiled and nodded her response. "Here are some lovely strawberries, some peaches, bagels, cream cheese, and some orange juice. Isn't this your brand?"

"My goodness, they DID go through my refrigerator! Hey, don't forget the coffee!"

"They even remembered sugar packets." He assembled the meal and moved over to the bed. She reached for the plate and he moved it away from her. "I said that I would be feeding you, Calleigh. Can you handle that?"

"I don't know. I'll try."

"Let's start with this peach." He held it up for her to take a bite, and then watched the juice run down her chin, onto her throat.

"Horatio, you forgot napkins."

"We're not going to need them." He leaned forward and slowly licked the juice as it trailed down her throat. She tilted her head back so he could get every drop, and then took another bite so he could indulge himself again.

At that point she took the peach from him and fed him a bite, cleaning the juice from his chin and neck. From there, breakfast was forgotten. Horatio moved the plate to the floor, and removed his sheet, lowering Calleigh to the bed. "Are you all right with this?"

"Oh, yes, I don't think I could have held out another minute!"

He untangled her from the sheets, running his hands over her body. She was his by law, and he was about to possess her completely. "Are you sure? We don't have to…"

She rolled him on his back and straddled him. "Oh, yes we do!" She leaned down and grabbed the peach, began dripping the sweet juice on his chest, and then began licking him clean. She'd never look at a peach the same way again.

He flipped her over on her back and took the peach out of her hand. "You know there's no shower in here, don't you?" She simply shook her head and watched him wide eyed as he began to softly run the fruit over her body. "Mmm…you know peaches have always been one of my favorite fruits."

She was having trouble forming a sentence when his tongue was running all over her upper body. She almost came out of her skin when the peach travelled lower and lower, followed by his expert tongue.

Once he was sure he had tortured her enough, he moved back up to her mouth, only stopping when they both needed oxygen. He gently moved between her legs and rested on his elbows, looking into her emerald eyes. "I love you, Calleigh Caine."

"I love you, Horatio Caine. Now would you hurry and make love to me before I go crazy?"

"That would be my pleasure, Ma'am."

She thought she'd died and gone to heaven. No man had ever made her feel this way. He was possessive yet gentle, taking care of her needs before his own. She couldn't get enough of him. If this was torture, Ivan, bring it on. His mouth was all over her as he slowly made love to her. "Horatio."

"Yes, Love."

"Don't stop."

"I don't plan to." His rhythm increased as did her breathing, he knew she was getting close, and he was trying to extend this as long as he could. He saw her head snap back and felt her tighten around him, and he finally let go, holding her tightly as he did.

"I didn't realize you liked peaches that much." She sassed.

"They'll always be my favorite fruit from now on. Are you ready for the rest of your breakfast?"

"Absolutely. I could really use some coffee now." He got up and poured her a cup, and then brought it back to the bed.

"Be careful, it's hot." He watched her take a sip. "So, I take it we're in this for the long haul?"

"Like you said, you're not that bad of a catch," she grinned at him, "and I will not put your life at risk by divorcing you."

"I'd never willingly give you a divorce, Calleigh. I've loved you from afar for so long, and now that I know you've felt the same way, it's time to build on that."

"But what about…"

"You let me worry about Eric and the chief."

"I was going to say what about Stetler. He'll have a field day with this. We can't tell anyone we were forced to get married, it'll become invalid immediately, and you know that Ivan will come right back for you."

"I'm more worried that he'll send his friend Alex for you, Sweetheart."

"Maybe he has Magda in mind for you."

"I think he's more inclined to do something to hurt me, and he knows that the best way is to go after you."

"He said he wants baby news, how do you feel about that?"

"I should be asking you that. You've never mention wanting children. I've got Kyle, but I'd love to have more, especially with you, but you would be giving up a lot more than I would if we have children. "

"Not necessarily. I'd just have to spend more time in the lab and less in the field, and take a longer maternity leave. I have enough sick time to do that."

"You'd want to do that?"

"Only with you, Horatio. I really hadn't thought about children, but now, as we know our children will be safe. Wait, what if this is a set up? What if he wants me pregnant so he can steal our child? Horatio, I can't do that!"

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, take it easy. I'll keep you and our children safe. I think he's thinking pregnancy just to cement our relationship, to keep us from splitting up so you can go back to Eric."

"I told you, I wasn't with Eric. He's just been like that since his shooting. He woke up thinking he was in love with me."

"Well, he needs to get over it quickly. You're mine now, in every way that matters." He growled, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, I am, Horatio. Now, are you going to finish feeding me my breakfast so I can keep up my strength?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He picked up the plate and began feeding her the tasty morsels.

"I can't eat another bite. Now, how are we supposed to clean up?"

"They left us bottled water and baby wipes."

"I feel like it's just after the hurricane. No power, no water, we had to wash with the gallon water bottles and the wipes. Not fun."

"Well, he said a week, so we'll just see if we can't handle it until then."

"And if he leaves us here?"

"Let's not think about that, Calleigh, all right? Now, come here, let me see if I can clean you up a bit with these wipes. You're still pretty sticky."

"Maybe I should do it myself. If you start rubbin' my body, I'm gonna get messy all over again."

"Complaining, Mrs. Caine?"

She ran a finger down his chest. "Why, no, Mr. Caine, just making an observation." She snatched the wipes from him and walked to the other side of the room. He watched as she silently ran the small wipes down her arms, chest and stomach. He never wanted to be a wet wipe so badly in his life.

"Calleigh…come back to bed, let me finish for you."

"Isn't that what got us into this mess?"

"Yes, but I was thinking that after our baths we could just lie down and take a nap together."

"Sounds wonderful." She moved back over to the bed and cleaned up her husband, and then laid back and allowed him to finish cleaning her.

After disposing of the wipes in a corner of the room, he returned to the bed and climbed in beside her. "Get some sleep, Sweetheart, I have a feeling you'll need your energy later." She smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, and waited until her breathing became regular before he followed her into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

From Russia With No Love

Chapter Three

Days and nights blurred together for the couple. They had already decided that their food had to be drugged, to keep them from attempting an escape. During their waking hours, Horatio tried to keep Calleigh's mind off of the ordeal by finding new and exciting ways to make love to her. By the sixth day, the food was almost gone, and not even Horatio could take her mind off of the fact that they may starve to death before being rescued.

Horatio pulled one of the sheets off the bed and spread it on the floor in front of the refrigerator. "Come and join me, Sweetheart."

"On the floor? Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Do you trust me?" She nodded her blonde head. "Then humor me. Come sit down."

She sighed and joined him on the floor, and then he ripped a piece of the sheet, making a blindfold. "Oh, no way are you putting that thing on me, Horatio Caine."

"You said you trusted me." He stroked her cheek gently, and then placed the blindfold over her eyes. "Now, trust your tastes."

"You're going to feed me? Wait, I saw this in a movie once."

"Now, follow my instructions, and we'll see how this goes." He opened the refrigerator and it immediately flooded the room with cool air.

"Hey, that's cold."

"You've been complaining that you were hot for days."

"So, this is your plan, to make me cold?"

"No, now be quiet and let's play this little game." He pulled a banana out of the refrigerator and peeled it. "Open your mouth. She complied, and was rewarded with a bite of the sweet fruit.

"Why am I the only one blindfolded?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Are you going to be this bossy for our entire marriage?"

"Shhh. That's my job. Open your mouth again, but don't speak." This time he fed her the last of the strawberries, dipped in the last of the cool whip.

"We're not getting out of here, are we?"

"I don't know, Calleigh. I really don't. I do know this, if we don't, I'm going to make your last hours on this earth the best of your life." At that comment he was rewarded with one of the biggest smiles he'd seen during their entire ordeal, and then her mouth opened, waiting another bite. "Come and look for it."

"Oh, hide and seek? That could be interesting. She leaned forward and was sure she could smell peanut butter, but couldn't make out the second smell. "Cough up the peanut butter, Caine."

"Open wide." He inserted a piece of apple dipped in peanut butter into her mouth, and then she felt him smear some on her chest. "You taste better than the apple." He pushed her back and began to lick and suck until all the peanut butter was gone. "Mmm, tasty."

"I'm really not hungry anymore."

"Neither am I." He scooped her up and carried her to the bed, and then returned for the sheet, and shook the dust out of it before covering her up. "I hope they weren't expensive sheets."

"They weren't, and I wish they were so we could totally ruin them."

"How do you know they weren't expensive?" He climbed in next to her and ran his hands over the sheets.

"Because they feel like sandpaper. I miss my Egyptian cotton sheets, so soft and smooth. I hope you get to feel them."

"Let's hope so, Sweetheart. How's your energy level?"

"Oh, is that why you fed me so much? I can keep up with anything you dish out, Horatio, so bring it on."

"Now who's being bossy?"

Horatio rolled over on top of her and began running his hands up and down her body, making her moan with pleasure. In the few short days they'd been together, they'd learned what pleased the other one, and they loved pushing each other's buttons. He tickled and teased her body, taking her right to the brink and then down again. He loved listening to her breathing change and then the frustrated little whines that came from her lips.

Today she was giving as good as she got. She knew she was turning him on, and she kept moving her hand lower and lower until she came in contact with the object of her desire. She massaged slowly up and down until he begged her to stop. "Stop? You really want me to stop? Do you seriously think you can tease me and not get it back?"

His answer came out as a growl, lifting her knees and entering her swiftly and completely. They matched each other stroke for stroke, encouraging each other to go just a little bit longer. Calleigh broke first, screaming out his name, and he continued to push further and further into her. "More." He didn't know if that was him or her. "Again!" "Harder, faster, Horatio!" This was as intense as they'd ever been with each other, like it was going to be their last time.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Frank Tripp looked back at Eric and Natalia with a puzzled look on his face. "Did you hear what I heard?"

Eric listened, but shook his head. "I didn't hear anything. Look, they said they were in there, and that they'd been left a week ago. We don't know what we're going to find."

Natalia was looking around the room. "Uh, guys, these are Calleigh's clothes. I recognize the top because I was with her when she bought it." They continued to look around the room. Just as they found what looked like Horatio's clothing, they heard a scream coming from inside the room.

Eric pulled his gun. "Ok, I heard that, let's go."

Frank kicked in the door and stopped cold. "Well, that's going to be burned into my retinas for the rest of my natural life."

"Get…OUT!" The couple panted.

Frank backed out of the room, attempting to give them some privacy.

"What's going on?" Eric pushed past and watched in shock as Horatio covered Calleigh with his body.

"Eric, could you hand us our clothes, please, and give Calleigh some privacy?"

"What the hell, Horatio? How the hell could you do this to me? You KNOW how I feel about her."

"Eric, it's complicated, now will you please hand us our clothes and get out?"

"Natalia is bagging them for evidence. We're, uh, gonna need those sheets, too."

"They wore gloves, they weren't stupid."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The Russians. This was all to get back at Eric for not recognizing his natural father."

"What do you and Calleigh have to do with the Russians?"

"Well, Eric told his father that Calleigh was his girlfriend. She was taken first, and while I was processing her house, they took me. Oh, and one other thing, we get to stay alive as long as we agreed to be married."

"You're not going to marry her." Eric looked over at Calleigh, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"We already did, Eric. I know what you're going to say, but it's done, and we're not going to un do it. I know what you think you feel, but Horatio is the only man I've ever really loved.

"So what's the deal with the clothes?" Frank still felt like he wasn't totally up to speed.

"It's simple. We got married, and they locked up in her together after taking our clothes. They provided us with food and water…"

"I could really use a shower, though. We've had to bathe with the bottled water."

"We'll take care of that at home, Sweetheart." She smiled and nodded. "Unless you want to stop and pick up your precious sheets first."

"No, I think I'll let you buy me some new ones. I don't know what those creeps touched in my house." She moved over closer to him, bringing the sheet tighter around them. "Now, can I please have my clothes? I think you two have stared at us long enough."

"Sorry, Calleigh, Horatio. We'll be right outside. Natalia, will you bring them the clothes?"

"Sure, Eric." She patted her friend's arm as he went by. She knew how much he loved Calleigh, and now she was gone. The love of his life and his boss had betrayed him. "They left your clothes wadded in a ball, Horatio, sorry, but Calleigh's were neatly folded."

"Yeah, Alex was a bit rough, but Magda was a sweet lady. I imagine they're all back in Cuba by now. That's where Ivan said they were going."

"Well, at least you got some names, that's a start."

"I didn't see Magda, but both of us saw Alex. We can give some descriptions to help locate them. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them. They're going to want to check up on the status of our marriage from time to time."

"Stetler's going to have a field day with this one. His 'no relationship' rule just went out the window. We're going to have to bring him up to speed."

"Oh, great, just what I always wanted. Horatio, can't we just tell the chief?"

"We'll tell him first, I'll see if we can avoid bringing IAB into this. Can you excuse us for a minute, Ms. Boa Vista, so we can get dressed?"

"Oh, sorry Horatio, of course. I'm still just in shock."

Frank ran a hand over his face. "You can say that again." He followed Natalia out of the door and closed it behind him. "That's something you don't see every day, your best friend and his wife going at it at a crime scene."

Natalia looked around for Eric. "I don't think they expected us to break down the door, Frank." She suppressed a laugh. "The look on your face was priceless, though."

"That's something that I don't think I'll forget if I live another hundred years."

"Frank, where did Eric go?" She walked back outside. "Frank, the Hummer's gone."

"I hope that dumb kid doesn't go do something stupid."

"What dumb kid, Francis?" Horatio and Calleigh emerged from their cell.

"Eric took the Hummer and drove off to God knows where. Sometimes I think that kid is just stuck on stupid. Where do you think he went?"

"That, Frank…that is what we're going to find out. We're going to need a ride."

Frank and Natalia led the couple outside to the police cruiser.

"The fresh air sure smells good." Calleigh smiled and sniffed the air.

"Where to first, Horatio?"

"Home, please, Frank. My wife wants a shower."

"You got it." He put the vehicle in gear and headed towards Horatio's house.


	4. Chapter 4

From Russia With No Love

Chapter Four

Calleigh and Natalia sat in the back of the squad car as they drove home. Frank kept glancing over at Horatio, and finally got up the courage to speak. "Ok, Horatio, I just gotta say this. What were the two of you thinking? We get a report of where you are, any they said you were expecting us, and we show up and think Calleigh's in there being tortured or something."

Calleigh looked down and bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, causing Natalia to softly giggle. "And you in the back seat, you aren't helping one bit."

"I'm sorry, Frank, we really had no idea when or if we'd be rescued." Calleigh was still trying not to laugh.

Horatio turned in his seat to look back at the two women sitting behind him who were now whispering to each other.

"Calleigh, do you want to share with everyone?"

"Um, uh, no, Horatio, not really…I'll tell you when we get home, so Frank doesn't yell at me again." She stifled another giggle

"All right, then maybe if you won't tell him, you'll tell me…what are you two finding so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Horatio, but when he said he thought I was being tortured…I'm sorry, I know it's serious, I think it's just that we're finally out of that awful place. Sorry, Frank, I know it was hard coming in and …" She couldn't continue. Natalia was snickering again, and Calleigh was once again laughing out loud.

"Calleigh."

"Sorry, Handsome, maybe we should just stay quiet until we get home."

"I think that's a good idea. Frank, I'm sorry, she just really had a tough time in there. She didn't believe we'd actually be rescued."

"They called this morning, didn't stay on long enough to trace the call, just told us where you were and that you were expecting us."

"They left us food and water, food started running low a couple of days ago." He cast a glance back at Calleigh, who now had tears in her eyes. "We actually didn't trust Ivan to stay true to his word and set us free." Frank pulled the car into Horatio's driveway. "It's all right, Sweetheart, we're home. Natalia, her home is still a crime scene, can you call Ryan and go over and process it for us? Also, Calleigh will need some clothes, and her makeup, bath things, do you mind putting her a suitcase together?"

"I can go over there, Horatio."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm sure you're safe, Calleigh."

"Don't worry, Horatio Ryan and I will take care of everything."

"Can you go with them, Frank? I only want people I know and trust involved with this.

"Sure thing, Horatio."

Horatio stood in the door and watched his friends pull away, and then closed and locked the door behind him. He found Calleigh sitting on the sofa in tears.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" He moved swiftly across the room and sat by her side, gathering her in his arms.

"I was just so afraid that they were going to come back and kill us. This isn't over, though, is it? That's why you're so protective."

"No, I don't think it's over. I don't want you to worry about that right now, though. I want you to try to relax, maybe a long hot bath instead of a shower, how's that?"

"That sounds nice. Want to join me?"

"Not this time. I have some phone calls to make. You go enjoy the bath, and I'll talk to you when you're done."

"Do you have some sweats or something for me to put on?"

"Hanging in the closet. Just help yourself." He kissed her softly. "Are you going to be all right in there?"

She nodded. "I'll leave the door open, though, and yell if I need you."

"Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom. Don't fall asleep, now."

"If I'm in there too long, come check on me…I just might fall asleep."

"I'll do that. Just help yourself to anything you need in there."

"Thanks. I'll be out in a bit."

Horatio listened to the water running in the bathroom, and then heard Calleigh settle into the water. He sat down on the bed and let the tears fall. He was so afraid of what the future held. Their kidnapping and subsequent rescue had been too easy. There had to be more to come. He wiped his eyes and headed into the kitchen to brew some tea for the two of them. When it was ready, he set it on the table and put a CD of soft music in the player. He then made his way back to the bathroom to make sure his wife was awake. "Calleigh?" She was definitely sleeping. He hated to wake her, but he tested the water and it was getting cold. He picked up the large bath towel and woke her gently. "Calleigh, Sweetheart, the water's getting cold."

She yawned quietly. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Not long. I made us some tea, how does that sound?"

She stood up, stepped out of the tub and into the towel he held for her. "Mmm, it sounds heavenly."

"I still have some of that honey that you love."

"The Tupelo Honey?"

"Mmm-hmm."

She smiled, remembering the first time she'd ever heard of that kind of honey. "Remember when Tim told us about it? When we went to Hives to look for that receipt, the manager let me taste it. I didn't tell you, but he passed me a note to come back later. He gave me a half gallon jug of it, not in the pretty crystal, mind you, but that stuff lasted for a long time."

"He gave me some, too. Actually, whenever I run out, he gives me more."

"Oh, that's right, you're a VIP there."

"Not anymore, Sweetheart, unless you want to go there. Actually, I have a much more beautiful woman to eat honey off of."

"Don't you think about it, I just took a bath."

He chuckled and pulled her close to him, kissing her softly. "No worries, we've got plenty of time for that. Now let's get you into some clothes and we'll have our tea." She nodded and followed him into the bedroom, where he had laid out sweats and a t-shirt for her. He sat on the bed and rubbed the towel over her damp body, making sure she was completely dry before helping her into her clothes. "Tomorrow we'll go over to your place and start moving your things over here, how does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful; I don't think I could ever live there again, anyway."

"I just thought, with my place being larger and having the small yard, this would be the better place to start our family. That is, unless you want to sell both places and look for something even larger."

She moved into his arms, laying her head on his chest. "I think this place will be good for now. I love your house."

"Our house, Calleigh. That's another thing we have to do tomorrow…get you put on the deed to the house and my bank accounts."

"We don't have to do that, that's your money."

"It's half yours now, Calleigh."

"Well, then, I guess I'd better move my account into yours."

"You don't want to keep yours?"

"If we're doing the 'ours' thing, we share everything."

"How about we go drink our tea before it gets cold. I need to call the chief and let him know what's going on, and to let him know that changing our shifts is not an option. Stetler can go to the devil."

"Yeah, that's gonna go over well." She took a sip of her tea. "Mmm, this is good, thanks, Handsome."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Caine." He leaned over and kissed her head as he dialed the number for Headquarters.

Listening to Horatio's side of the conversation, Calleigh gathered that the chief was not too pleased with what had transpired over the last week. "So what did he say?"

"We're still on the same shift, he's not happy that I'm supervising my wife. He did have a rather interesting idea, especially for when you get pregnant."

"So now everyone's got me havin' a baby?"

He brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her eyes. "This is actually a good thing. He suggested that you take the LT exam. We'd share an office and split the workload, with me taking more of the field work, and you handling the inside work, still running the ballistics lab."

"Oh, that's gonna get Stetler's drawers in a wad. He's already mad that you got the LT position over him, and now he wants ME in there, too?"

"Calleigh, you were a CSI while I was still in Homicide. If anyone is mad it should be you."

"I was a little upset when they brought Meghan in, but I didn't really want to give up my lab then. I had just gotten it to where I wanted it, and if I'd gone for the LT job then someone would've just messed it up. I was so happy when you got the promotion. You really deserved it. I was actually prayin' that Stetler didn't get it. Remember how he'd parade around the lab braggin' about how he was gonna get the job?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember that. I also remember that you told him not to count his chickens just yet."

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did. Come here." He pulled her back to lie on his chest. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little better. I'd feel a lot better if I knew where Eric took off to." She felt him stiffen at Eric's name. "Now, don't get all upset on me. I meant that I'm worried that he'll do something dumb, not that I miss him. He's like a little brother to me, nothing more."

"That's not how he acted today."

"Well, he'll just have to get over it. For one thing, I love you, number two, we're married, and I take that seriously, no matter how it came about." She turned in his arms and kissed him gently. "Do you have any more phone calls to make?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, why?"

"I was thinkin' we could go to bed early so we can get an early start tomorrow. We've got a lot of things to get done."

"I like the way you think." As he stood up to turn on off the stereo, his cell phone rang. "Damn." He flipped it open and pushed the button. "Horatio." Calleigh watched his face turn three different shades of red. "Yeah, we'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut. "Do you mind going out like that?"

"What happened? Oh, wait let me guess…Eric."

"It seems that Ivan did NOT leave the country, and Eric tracked him down."

"And we're going there? Horatio, I don't want to be anywhere near those people."

"I know, Sweetheart, but Eric told his father that the two of you are getting back together and you and I are getting a divorce, so now they are holding Eric hostage until we show up."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Frank. Ivan called the station looking for us. Apparently he thought that being the workaholics we are that we'd go straight back to work after a week in captivity."

"Why does he want us?" She was now visibly shaking.

"He wants to see that we are holding up our end of things. We need to show him that our marriage is solid and we have no plans of divorcing."

"Horatio, what if it's a trap? I can't go back in that cell, I just…"

He gathered her in his arms. "Shhh…I know, Sweetheart. We'll have backup this time. Frank's meeting us there with Natalia and Ryan, and several uniforms. He'll have to have an army to get to you."

"Ok, let me braid my hair first." He watched her disappear into the bedroom, and then quickly dialed Frank's number.

"Frank, I want plenty of officers surrounding us, do you hear? I don't want Calleigh hurt. Don't worry about me; she's really shaken up by this latest development. Her weapon is at her place, I'll give her my backup. Thanks, Pal."

Calleigh came out of the bedroom with a forced smile on her face. "I'm ready, let's do this."

"One thing first, Sweetheart." He went into the bedroom and opened his gun safe, withdrawing two weapons. He checked the barrels and handed one to Calleigh.

"Oh, you know just what to give a girl." She smiled and stood on her toes, kissing him, softly at first. She placed the gun in her pocket and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply. "I love you, Mr. Caine."

"And I love you, Mrs. Caine." He kissed her one more time. "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

They exited the house and locked the door. With Horatio's Hummer at Calleigh's place, they had to take his personal car. As they backed out of the driveway, his phone rang one more time, and this time he handed it to Calleigh.

"Caine."

"Well, that's gonna take me a while to get used to."

"Hey, Frank. What's up?"

"Tell Horatio that everything's in place. You two be careful."

"Always. Thanks, Frank." She closed his phone and laid it on the seat in between them. "He said everything's in place, and to be careful."

"You stay back as much as you can. I'm going to put Ryan and Natalia with you."

"And where are you going to be? Don't tell me…up front in the line of fire. Don't do that to me, Caine. What if I'm already pregnant? You can't be putting yourself in danger now; it's not just you anymore. They want to see that we're together, so let's show a united front.

He sighed loudly. "You're right, Sweetheart, we'll stay together." They turned the last corner and could already see the patrol cars with lights flashing. "Here we go."


	5. Chapter 5

From Russia With No Love

Chapter Five

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the emails encouraging me to continue this story. Real life has really kicked me in the butt since my last update. I lost my father and father in law within two months of each other, had major surgery, lost my beta…luckily I found a new one that's just as good, so hopefully he's found all my mistakes. He's also a slave driver…pushing me every day to get busy and shake the cobwebs off the stories on my hard drive and get them finished.**

**Calleigh**

Horatio and Calleigh pulled their weapons and joined the team behind the Hummers. "Where are they, Frank?"

"Over there in that warehouse. I'm supposed to let them know when you and Calleigh show up.

Calleigh grabbed Horatio's shirt and held tightly. "You stay behind me, Sweetheart, understand?"

She leaned forward and kissed his back. "Please stay out of the line of fire; I have a bad feeling about this."

They looked up and saw Ivan walk out with a gun to Eric's head. "Calleigh, I have your boyfriend here. Come out and get him."

"What do I do, Horatio?"

"Tell him the truth."

"He's not my boyfriend, Ivan, you saw me get married." She yelled at the man.

"Well, I tend to believe what my son tells me, which means you broke our deal."

"We didn't have any deal, Ivan."

"The deal, Caine, was that you and your precious Calleigh get to live as long as you stay married, and now I hear you're filing for divorce."

Calleigh spun Horatio around and attacked his mouth, running her hands up into his hair. He followed suit, pulling her closer to him, kissing deeply. They didn't stop the kiss until they heard Frank cough uncomfortably.

"Nice act, now send Calleigh out here or my men will open fire."

"I am NOT sending my wife out to you, Ivan. Eric, tell him the truth." They saw Eric say something quietly to his father, who shoved him roughly to the ground, walking away.

"We will be watching you, Caine." Ivan turned with his men and walked through the warehouse and into their waiting vehicles.

Horatio hurried over to where Eric was sitting on the ground and helped him up. "Just what were you thinking?"

Eric pulled his arm away from the older man. "You can't keep her, H. She's mine, and just because they forced you to marry her, doesn't make her yours." He started walking towards Calleigh, who was now running to the men.

"Are you all right, Eric?" She attached herself to Horatio's side. "And you…what were you thinking running out in the open like that. You promised me you'd be careful, Horatio."

"I'm fine, Sweetheart, they're gone."

"What if they had a sniper on the roof, did you think about that?"

Eric stared at the couple. "Wait a minute, you sound like this is for real. I was the one with the gun to my head, Calleigh, and you're worried about him!"

Calleigh lowered her eyes. "He's my husband, Eric. Please just let it go."

"You can't even look at me; you know you don't want this."

She lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes. "He's my husband, I love him. I want this, Eric."

Horatio pulled her closer to him. "This is what your father wanted, Eric, to pull the team apart by forcing this marriage. Don't give him the satisfaction, Son."

"Calleigh, I love you, can't we work something out without Ivan finding out?"

Calleigh shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Eric, come by the house tonight for dinner and we'll talk in private. Horatio, take me home, please."

The couple turned and walked to their car, leaving Eric to be dealt with by the rest of the team. "I'm sorry; I should've asked you before inviting him."

"Sweetheart, it's your home, too, you can invite anyone to dinner that you want to."

I know, but I also know that Eric is still a sore spot with you. I want him to come by to see that we're happy and we're staying together."

"Do you feel like cooking, or do you want to stop by a take out?"

"Let's just get take out. I don't want him to read anything into a home-cooked meal. I just want to make sure he completely understands what's goin' on so we don't have any more call outs like we just had. I don't want to lose you, Horatio."

"I'm not going anywhere, Calleigh, I promise." They stopped at their favorite Italian restaurant and picked up some food to take home and heat up.

Later that night, Calleigh had just finished setting the table when there was a knock at the front door. "Horatio, can you get the door, it's probably Eric."

Horatio opened the front door to find his former brother in law standing on the porch. He stepped aside for him to enter.

"I brought cheesecake, it's Calleigh's favorite."

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Eric; it'll go great with our dinner."

He looked around the living room, seeing several boxes of what looked like Calleigh's things waiting to be put away. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Salad, lasagna, garlic bread and, thanks to you, cheesecake for dessert."

"Sounds good." He made his way to the sofa and sat down. "I guess I owe you an apology for this afternoon. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Well, that much is obvious. You could've been killed, Eric!"

"What's obvious is that you don't care, Calleigh. I thought we had something together."

"You thought…that's all it was…a thought. Before you were shot you never had those type of thoughts, once you woke up, you had us as a couple. We were never like that. I love you like a brother, and trust you with my life…but I've loved Horatio since I first met him."

"So you just married him…what about you, H?"

"I've loved Calleigh for a long time, even before I met Marisol. She was there for me when Mari died, like she has been for as long as I've known her."

"But you let them force you; you're stronger than that, Calleigh."

"He held a gun to Horatio's head; I would've married Ivan at that point."

Eric turned to Horatio and shook his head. "I can't believe you went along with that. You knew how I felt about her."

"Eric, they also put a gun to Calleigh's head. There were armed guards outside the room when the priest came in to perform the ceremony. We had no choice."

"You couldn't have said something to the priest?"

"He only spoke Russian; we were fed the correct answers. Afterwards they took our clothes, and…" He paused and looked at Calleigh… "And we were told that they expected baby news within six months."

"Baby news?"

"Calleigh and I discussed it, and we agreed to go ahead with it. I'm sure in his warped mind he thinks that a child will cement our relationship."

"Stetler won't allow it; I can make sure he knows about this."

"We've already gone to the chief, and he'll deal with Rick. He's already got plans for Calleigh so she can work alongside me as my wife."

Calleigh opened a bottle of wine and poured three glasses, carrying them to the living room. "All right, enough of this, let's have some wine while dinner is warming, and then we can sit down have a nice meal together."

Horatio slipped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Sounds wonderful, Sweetheart. How much longer?"

"Oh, about ten minutes…just enough time to finish your first glass of wine."

After a quiet dinner, the trio returned to the living room to enjoy coffee and the delightful cheesecake that Eric had provided. By the time the evening was over, it was clear that Eric still didn't approve of the marriage, and was sure that it was just a ruse to keep Calleigh away from him. The newlyweds bid him goodnight and watched from the porch until his car disappeared down the street.

"Well, that was fun." Calleigh sighed as she returned to the living room. She felt Horatio's warm arms envelop her waist, and she turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Are you all right, Sweetheart?" He rubbed her back gently.

"I will be as soon as I get the kitchen cleaned up and we get to bed."

"Leave the dishes, we'll take care of them in the morning." He kissed the top of her head and took her by the hand. "Time for bed, Mrs. Caine." He led her down the hall and into the master bedroom, where he slowly began to undress her. She followed his lead, unbuttoning his shirt and gently pulling it from his slacks. She ran her hands up his chest and behind his neck, pulling to her for a kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it gently down her arms, and then pulled her tightly to him, causing her to gasp at the intimate contact. He began to work the button and zipper of her pants, easing them down her legs, then lowered her to the bed before removing his own. As she moved her hands between his legs and grasped his manhood, he pulled her hand away. "I'm going to make love to you slowly tonight, Calleigh. Consider tonight our wedding night." Her eyes teared as she nodded. How she loved this man. He moved over her and covered her mouth with a searing kiss, and then began to move his mouth all over her body. During the week, they were held captive, he had learned all her pleasure points, and he exploited each one as he moved slowly down her body. As he reached her thighs, she parted her legs invitingly, her will no longer her own. She was almost climaxing and he had barely touched her. After taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent, he let his tongue begin to work its magic on her. As soon as his tongue touched her, she about came off the mattress. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue continued to circle and tease, bringing her almost to completion and down again.

"Horatio, please…" She lifted her hips, hoping he would get the hint.

He smiled and continued his sweet torture on her body, this time inserting a finger deep inside her, finding her spot almost immediately. He quickened the pace, feeling that she was close. He wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before he was inside of her. He felt her clinch down on his fingers, and her juices pour out of her. He removed his finger, continued to lick until she was clean, and climaxed a second time.

"Oh, my GOD, Horatio…I need you inside me NOW, please?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He made his way up her body, dropping kisses all the way up. He positioned himself between her legs and entered her slowly; stilling himself once he was fully seated.

"If you don't move I will kill you, Handsome." She smiled up at him and moved her hips upwards. He pulled almost completely out and thrust himself deeply inside her again.

"Like that?" He gave her a boyish grin as he again stilled himself.

Calleigh caught him off guard, flipping him onto his back and impaling herself on him. She placed her hands on his thighs behind her and began to ride him, making sure to pull him almost out before slamming back down hard. Horatio began matching her thrusts, but remembered that he intended to take this night slow. He caught her on a down thrust and flipped her back onto her back, re-entering her almost immediately. "I told you that I was going to take my time with you, Calleigh." He took her arms and held them above her head before slowly beginning to move inside her. Once he was sure she was going to stay put, he released her hands and began to kiss and nibble on every part of her body he could reach. He knew he was close, but he was determined to please his wife even more. He moved his mouth to her nipples and began to suckle while he moved his hand between them to further stimulate her.

"Oh, God, Horatio…I'm gonna…" She couldn't continue, as her breathing was becoming labored.

He removed his hand and began to pound into her harder and faster. He could feel his release close at hand, and was relieved to feel her walls contract around him just as pumped his seed deep inside her. He pulled out slowly and rolled to his side, taking her with him and holding her close. "I love you, Calleigh."

She smiled and sighed. "I love you, too, Horatio. Do you think we made a baby tonight?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised, Love. I wouldn't be surprised."

She pulled from his embrace and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to clean up." She emerged a few minutes later with a warm washcloth.

"What's that?"

"It's a washcloth, what's it look like?" She giggled, and then pulled back the sheet and began to wash him off carefully. "There, all clean. I, uh, might want a snack later." She sashayed back to the bathroom and placed the cloth in the hamper before returning to bed.

"A snack, huh?"

"Well, right now I'm pretty exhausted, but give me a couple of hours and I'll be up for a bit of payback." She snuggled close to her husband and was asleep almost immediately.


End file.
